Resident Evil: Revolution and Annihilation
by RageBekka
Summary: I'm absolute crap at summaries. Max was a medical researcher in the Hive. But when her anxiety began to overwhelm her, they sent her out for a brief vacation. Freedom breaks the psyche of the caged rat that is Max. She seeks out Alice to let her back in. I know, crap summary but still. Rated M for language and some mild sexual innuendos perhaps later on actual smex.
1. Part I

** Part I**

* * *

"Go on vacation they said, it'll be relaxing they said, fucking morons," she muttered as her feet carried her up the stairs and toward the mansion. Her sore and bruised knuckles rapped hard against the door; sure there was a doorbell, but what fun was that? Especially when her knuckles were already torn to hell.

There was a shrill ringing from the PDA in her pocket and she ignored it while she waited for either Alice or Spencer to open the door. The ringing grew louder and echoed off the stone white pillars behind her. With a disgruntled mutter she whipped it out, hit the ignore button, and slammed it back into her pocket. It started up again and with an angry yell she pulled it back out of her pocket and turned the damn thing off. Of course that was supposed to be against the rules of her working for Umbrella, but hell, she was supposed to on vacation so fuck it.

The door opened and revealed the smiling face of Alice the security chief for the Hive. Or was it of the Hive...? Alice clearing her throat brought her out of her internal monologue debate.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Alice, I need back in," she searched her pockets for her Umbrella ID and security pass.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation or something?" She was amused at the younger and definitely much shorter woman's frustration; even though she could clearly see her ID and Pass on her chest.

"Yeah, well things didn't go well, bar fights, car crash, stupid people on non-motorized bikes," she kept searching and patted her rear end thinking maybe she had put it into her back pocket.

Alice's eyebrows shot up in amusement then she looked down at her watch, "You've only been on vacation for...seven hours and thirty-two minutes. And it's a thirty minute drive here."

"Huh, really? Feels like it's been days. Come on Alice, you know me, you know I like to get shit done quickly," with a frustrated sigh she threw her hands up in the air and yelled in exasperation.

"Lose something?" Alice was more so amused, "Why don't you come in and we can talk or something, you do have the week off after all."

"Well I guess I can take a breather...wait is Spencer here?" Her mouth curved at the sound of his name as it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She was not the only who believed that the man Alice had 'married' was a complete douche. Alice's eyes twinkled as she shook her head.

"Nope, he went out somewhere, we have time to kill," she motioned for the woman to follow her into the large home that was secretly a facade to the rest of the public. Though how anyone would just happen upon this exact location in the mountains away from the main city was beyond her. Though she had to admit that Umbrella was definitely thorough in their facade-making-thingy.

She led her to the sitting area where a bottle of champagne was sitting on the table in front of the couch, "Were you planning a little party Alice?"

"Oh you know, the usual soiree when my better half is out," they both laughed at this as she poured a bottle of champagne for the girl in front of her while she took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Sheesh Alice, you're my kind of woman," her bright white teeth shown as she flashed a grin at Alice. Maximilian, yes that's her name and she knows it's really a man's name, was not shy about the fact she enjoyed the same sex.

They drank and joked for a while, mainly about why Spence was so angry, the theory on their part was that he had some serious penis issues. Alice could actually account for this though Max would rather not have known anything about the small angry man's genitalia.

"Mind if I use your restroom?" Alice shrugged and pointed toward it as she drank down the last of their second bottle of champagne. Max staggered just a little muttering about the mansion being at a tilt. She heard a snort of laughter behind her signaling that Alice had heard her.

With an unladylike burp and a burst of champagne induced giggles she slid into the large bathroom and managed to close the door behind her.

Outside, still sitting on the couch, Alice was laughing to herself waiting patiently for the yell from her friend in the bathroom. She vaguely noted that someone had entered the house; she knew it was Spence just by the sound of his walk.

As if on cue he walked around the corner with a smile on his face.

"Got the anniversary party started did we?" Alice shrugged with a grin on her face and waved the bottle of champagne toward him offering him a drink. He declined as she pouted.

"SON OF A BITCH! ALICE! YOU KNEW!" Spencer jumped and whipped out a 9mm Beretta from the holster inside his jacket; Alice couldn't recall seeing him ever move so fast and she had had sex with him. She giggled at the thought and she saw Spencer only relax a little; instead the look on his face turned deadly as Max walked back into the room.

"You knew and you saw it and you di-," she stopped and stared at the gun in Spencer's hand. "Oh hello Spencer."

"Maximilian," he grunted out and slowly holstered the gun. "I was under the impression that you were giving your coworkers a vacation from your moronic ways. I hoped you had extended the courtesy to us as well."

"Play nice you two. I invited her in, she was ready to go back to work, apparently she vacationed herself out," Alice waved him off and shook her head as Spencer looked at his watch.

"Within nine and a half hours? We literally just authorized your vacation this morning," he shook his head violently and muttered about firing her.

"Who else would keep your wife satisfied?" Max had smirked then quickly ran over to the button on the wall that opened the sliding mirror windows down.

Spencer was at a complete standstill and lost for words. Alice was laughing hysterically as the mirrors slid shut behind Max.

Max was definitely buzzing, otherwise she would have honestly never said anything like that when Spencer was around. She happily skipped down the stairs and narrowly avoided a face plant to the ground as she caught herself.

"Geeze Max, you freaking lightweight," she shook her head and took a look around. The barrels and boxes in this room always made her feel like something was about to spring loose from one of them. Shaking it off she made her way up the shorter and seemingly less dangerous steps toward the train. Of course this going without incident apparently wasn't in her cards as she slipped on the last step and cracked her chin open. With a self-pitied whimper she held her chin and got up. She wandered casually into the engine room of the train. She sat down and before she knew it, she was completely out cold.


	2. Part II

Part II

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of people talking and their noisy clunking boots. Next thing she knew, the compartment door slid open. Her eyes wandered up to a distracted man fiddling with the controls, "Powers down!" She jumped slightly and wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed her yet.

"So fix it," came the deep voice of someone who clearly had experience leading his team.

Another voice, female this time, responded with a quick, "I'm on it." Quickly followed by the thud of boots hitting solid ground.

"Are you done yet?" followed a few silent moments after that. That was followed by a quick gasp before the same male voice laughed and said, "Jumpy."

The sound of the train being reconnected to the power supply echoed throughout the compartment and the mans startled 'whoa' as he jumped back into the compartment.

The man in front of her turned and left back into the main compartment. He waited a moment before saying, "Stand clear," and closing the floor gate, returning to the engineers quarter and starting up the train. Why the hell hadn't he noticed her yet? Was he that attentive on his work? Or was she dead? Oh God, had that fall killed her? She pinched herself in the arm and mouthed an ow. Nope, still alive. The train lurched forward slowly and she could hear the sound of someone trying to open the other door on the train.

She looked back at the man in front of her and decided she should probably make herself known, slowly she put her hands up and casually nudged his leg with her left foot. He jumped about a foot in the air before rounding on her with his pistol drawn. His eyes were opened wide enough for her to practically see the space behind the whites.

"Have you...been there the whole time?" He seemed uneasy and anxious about her answer, which was to smile sheepishly and nod her head. He slowly put his gun away and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

Her eyes took in his name tag that simply read 'Kaplan', huh, that name didn't suit him even as a last name. She thought of him more as a Fredward Benson or something like that. Yeah, that sounded more like him. He fiddled with the computer on his wrist and looked up at her ID card and security clearance.

"Well, you're all clear," he took her arm and walked her into the main compartment. A large and very serious looking black man looked at them both with confusion before turning to look at a man who had just opened the door that clearly judging by the sour look on her face, the woman had tried to open before. The door opened and out fell Spence straight to the ground.

"Whoa, prick in a box!" Max couldn't help herself as she said it, they all turned to look at her and the woman whose name tag read 'Rain' began to laugh loudly. The man who had opened the door was breathing heavily and pointing the gun at Spence who lay dead quiet on the floor.

"Who's the jumpy one now J.D.?" Rain laughed again then looked at Max, "I don't know who you are, but I like you."

"Who's this?" The big black serious man walked over to Max and looked at the Umbrella ID and security clearance tag, "I suppose she checks out?" With that Fred- um, Kaplan nodded.

"So what happened down here?" It was Max's turn to be confused. She watched as the medic talked to Spence and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean," she paused for a moment and looked at his name tag, "Uh, One, sir."

He went to open his mouth before the medic cut him off, "Memory loss, just like the other one."

Max's head turned and she realized that Alice and another man were sitting next to each other against the wall. Alice's eyes caught hers but they weren't the same all-knowing ones as before, no, these eyes asked questions. They didn't recognize Max as she stood before her.

Max frowned a little as she turned to look back to One, who was clearly already discussing her with Kaplan. The medic got up and walked over to her and began to look at her chin.

"Looks like you took a nasty fall," she muttered.

"You have no idea. And it was up the stairs." The medic let out a little laugh and stuck a band-aid over it. She clearly had a sense of humor as the band-aid had the Powerpuff girls on it. The train began to slow and a couple of the soldiers jumped off and walked along side of it. Finally the train came to a complete stop with a sigh of relief.

One motioned for her to follow them and she did, she watched them as they carefully scanned around corners, edges, in all the dark places, and they made their hand motions to each other. She wondered vaguely if the woman they called Rain was single. Anyway, she shook it off as One held up a fist that signaled them to stop.

"Let's open that door," why did he want to open that door? Questions began to fill her mind. What had happened? Why were these people who looked professional and deadly here in a sterile, self-sufficient environment where the most trouble they had been a fight between two stir crazed employees. She was brought out of her reverie by Alice who grabbed her hand. Her eyes turned to her and asked a million questions which she could only respond with a look of her own.

"Don't trip up the stairs this time," the medic coolly and calmly said to her before they made their way up the stairs.

"I'll try not to while I'm staring at your ass," she muttered and there were a couple of snickers as they climbed the last stair and stood in front of the giant blast doors.

Alice let go of her hand and made her way to stand beside One. Max's eyes couldn't help but follow her ass and she silently cursed her overly active libido. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she got laid.

"Listen. I want to know who you people are and what you're doing here. And I want answers," Alice could sound very authoritative and it brought chills to her spine. Apparently she didn't receive an answer fast enough or he ignored her because she grabbed his arm and firmly stated the word that everyone loves to hear, "Now."

One sighed and looked around at the rest of the group; he knew they didn't have time for this but he also knew he had some explaining to do to the poor amnesic security chief.

"You and I have the same employer. We all work for the Umbrella Corporation. The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are security operatives placed there to protect that entrance." He watched her as she fingered her ring before sliding it off.

"And what about this?" There was so much Max desperately wanted to say to this but figured this wasn't the time or the place for her remarks. Even if Spence couldn't remember what a douche he'd been before.

"Your marriage is a fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive."

"And what is the Hive?" Spence finally opened his mouth to speak startling poor Kaplan and herself.

"Show them," One said to Kaplan who instantly brought out his neat little do-dad that displayed the schematics of the Hive, which coincidentally did look like a bee hive now that Max got to look at it.

"Raccoon City, nearest urban center. The mansion where we found you and through which we gained access to the train," it was at this point that Max zoned out and focused rather intently on the rear end of a certain Latina soldier. With a grin she casually wandered over to her.

"If I told you, you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?" She winked at Rain and smiled.

Rain's mouth fell open a little bit then she laughed, "Tell me, does that shit ever work?"

"Well nope, but you know what? You'll never know till you try," Max's eyes scanned her face and grinned when Rain shook her head in amusement.

"Pathetic pick up line," Rain slowly shouldered the weapon and looked at her.

"What can I say when there's a pretty girl in front of me?" The men 'oohed' and took a few knowing steps back.

"Call me pretty again, I fucking dare you. You won't have a body to hold against mine," Rain turned and walked away from her toward the door.

"Was that a double dog dare?" Rain let out a sigh of exasperation and muttered something very unpleasant sounding in Spanish.

Rain grabbed some equipment out of the box two of the men were carrying and began to cut through the lock plate on the blast doors. There was something sexy about a woman who could handle a big piece of machinery without breaking a sweat.

As Rain finished she wandered back to tell the others that the Hive had been reached.


	3. Part III

Part III

* * *

Cue big black opening in the wall that had Max standing back without a clue about what the hell was going on in her place of business.

J.D. entered with a night vision scope over his right eye. Brave man. No one could pay her enough to go in even with a gun, straight into the darkness. Well maybe if Rain was by her side...

It was a minute or so that it was all silent. The soldiers with their guns pointing into the darkness ready to fire at any thing even if they couldn't see it. And then, there was light. The light from the 'windows' came on and showed a busy city complete with the sounds of traffic and she swore she could even hear what sounded like an angry New Yorker yelling at someone. They, which included Max, the man she now knew as Matt, Spence, and Alice walked over to the 'window' to look out.

"Makes it easier to work underground I guess," Matt spoke quieter than any man she'd ever met. She shrugged and looked out the 'window' some more.

"Never helped me, still feel like a rat in a cage. I got a little taste of freedom today. And like a pet rat, I came back outta fear and hunger," Max frowned and turned away from the look Alice and Matt had given her.

They all turned at the sound of a flare being ignited and thrown down into the elevator shaft.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs," J.D. turned to One and said then stepped away.

"Good," Max mumbled, "Always hated the fucking elevators. Cramped, hot, and God help you if someone farts."

Matt snorted slightly then tried to cover it with a cough. They all proceeded to hurry at an alarmingly quick pace that made her fear for her safety down the stairs.

"Status?"

"Red Queen has locked onto us, she knows that we're here," Kaplan. Oh how Kaplan sounded so sure of everything he said while he buried his face into his technological buddies.

"Who's the Red Queen?" For a moment Max was going to smack Alice since she had been the one to explain it all to her, but then remembered that she had forgotten due to the nerve gas released into the house.

"State of the art artificial intelligence, she's the computer that controls the Hive," One stated as he slowly walked after his troops.

"She's also a bitch, she gets mad when you throw water at her eyes," Max pointed up at one of the cameras and Alice shook her head.

The walked quicker into he sector that held all the labs. Her eyes saw the streams of water shooting from one of the lab windows; she walked toward it ignoring the soldier trying to motion for her to stop. She pressed a finger to the holes and the water splashed in her face. Someone laughed as she wiped the water away. "Must've taken a lot of water to fill these rooms up."

"Yeah, and slowly. Hope there wasn't anyone in there when that happened. And it's gonna slow us down since our route takes us through these labs," Kaplan sighed as he began to tap furiously on his machine.

"Rain, J.D., see how bad the flooding is, Kaplan, find us an alternate route," he turned to look at Max and Alice. It was then that Spence decided to speak again. Every time he opened his mouth Max had the urge to take a screwdriver and plow it repeatedly into his face. Okay, maybe that was a little extreme, but this guy was a major douche. And a homophobic.  
"What happened here?" Okay, so it was a valid question that was probably on everyone's mind. They all edged toward One to hear his answer on what exactly went down.

"Five hours ago Red Queen went homicidal," he sighed and continued on, "sealed the Hive and killed everyone down here."

"Jesus," Spence muttered and looked away and into one of the lab windows.

"When we realized what was happening, my team was dispatched to shut her down."

"Why did she do it?"

"That we don't know. But outside interference is a possibility."

Matt jumped violently and bumped into Max who turned and looked at what made him jump before giving him a whack on the head.

"Oh shit." "Jesus."  
The body of a woman had somehow gotten up against the glass and startled the shit out of Matt. Alice was repulsed and aghast, she leaned against the wall. Spence began to talk to her.

Max's hand touched the glass gently, sadness filled her. She'd known this woman. She'd eaten lunch with this woman. Her head shook and her body trembled just a little. With a sigh she stiffened her back and turned away.  
She faintly heard someone speak to her, and it wasn't until a hand gently shook her arm that she paid attention. It was Kaplan trying to ask her if she was okay.

"Sir, no go the whole level is flooded," Rain announced as she came back.

"Alright. We're behind schedule. So let's move it," One took off as though to emphasize his point and they followed after him. Except for Alice and Spence who seemed to take a moment to amuse themselves by one of the soldiers acknowledgement of him. One and Kaplan led the way to the area they called 'dining hall B' but she called, 'shit hole experiment lab that she wasn't allowed into'.

"Kaplan," One turned and gave him a confused look while Kaplan quickly looked at the portable techy object on his wrist.

"Dining Hall B, that's what it says on the map," Max snorted at Kaplan's ignorance. Clearly the military part of Umbrella wasn't allowed to know much about the research part. Though it made sense. Innocent by being able to deny it since they didn't know.

J.D. looked at her then back at Kaplan, "Maybe you're reading it wrong?"

"Or maybe the corporation is keeping a few secrets down here," ah, a man in the know. She liked that. Some people were such sheep following and bleating after the shepherd without question only to be shaved naked and killed and made into dinner. "Something you're not supposed to see."

"J.D. You and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit," J.D. nodded.

"Sir, halon levels here are non-existent in this room. Maybe the system malfunctioned," One quickly made his way over to the medic to look at her piece of tech in her hand.

"Alright. There may be survivors. I want a search line but keep it tight. " They all fell into a line with Max standing next to Kaplan. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He seemed like a sweet guy. She heard Rain call her name lightly and she turned and walked back toward her.

"What the hell is in these things?" Rain was more curious than accusing, which was the look she was getting from Matt.

"I don't know. I don't have high enough clearance to be in here, if the boss fou-, well I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He's dead," she shrugged and looked at the tank Rain was looking in.

"Honestly, I don't want to know. I'm more in the medical part of research, not this shit," she shuddered at the thought that whatever was in there was alive.

"You're still guilty by association, all of you are, you're responsible for all those dead here, you have to answer to their families," Matt was mad. More than mad. He was furious, and boy if looks could kill Max would be dead dozens of times over where Rain and J.D. would have a few bruises here or there.

Max sat down next to the tank across from Matt. She wouldn't meet the gaze he was trying to kill her with. J.D. didn't say a word but he very gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded wordlessly at him and he went and stood next to Rain again.

It was then that the lights decided to flicker and the sounds of locks unlocking echoed throughout the room. Rain peered around for a moment before starting to pick at her nails with her combat knife. The sounds of something metallic being slid around caught their ears and Rain picked up her weapon. Glad that her boredom was over.

"I'm on it," they watched her walk off toward the direction of the sound.

"J.D. We've got a survivor!" Max looked at J.D. as he quickly took off toward his squad mate. There was some brief yelling followed by a gun shot, then another, then another, and finally some automatic fire.

Kaplan, Alice, and Spence joined us and we went after the two firing at what seemed to be a survivor. Maybe it was another douche bag like Spence? Valid reason to shoot in her opinion. Would have been better had it been Spence. But their sudden appearance killed that little thought.

"What was all the shooting?" Kaplan was sweating, but the look of pure adrenaline and the rush of it wafted from him.

"We found a survivor," Max walked over to Rain and helped her bandage the missing chunk in her hand.

"So you shot him?" Rain looked up at Kaplan in defensive mode.

"She was crazed, she bit me," she waved the already bloodied bandage around as proof.

"She's gone...she's gone!"

"Bullshit!" Rain moved as Max was trying to tape off the gauze.

"She fell right here and now she's gone!" J.D. was shocked. He had shot her a few times from the amount of gunshots they'd heard. Max froze. No, it couldn't be. She turned to look at Rain who was standing in shock at the fact the woman was gone.

"Look at this, blood. But not much," Alice bent down to look at the blood while Matt tried to explain something to her.

But Max was in her own mind. Fear and realization dawned over her. The T-Virus. She looked up at the sound of metal being dragged across concrete. The dead were everywhere; they were surrounded. Her eyes widened when she saw Rain snap the neck of one of them, a man she'd met but could never remember the name of. It was then that Rain opened fire and they all simultaneously fired after her first shot.

Alice was frustrated for the soldiers, "Why aren't they dying?"

"T-Virus." Max mumbled and in that moment Matt turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. He knew what she was talking about.

"Come on!" Rain grabbed her by the arm and drug her across the room with her, she pushed her up onto the base of a tank just in time for her to witness another tank explode. Rain jumped up along with her and proceeded to fire at the undead.

"Hurry up I'm running out of ammo!" Max was oblivious, but she snapped out of it when she heard Rain yell for J.D.

Rain was just about to leap in to try to save him but Max, having successfully knocking some sense into herself, grabbed her firmly around the waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go! J.D!" Rain tried to push her away but Max had begun to drag her away from the elevator door. Spence and Kaplan helped her pull Rain away and to the safety of the entrance to the Red Queen's chamber. They slammed the door shut behind them.

Rain rounded on Max and pushed her against the wall, "I could have saved him you bitch!" She pushed her hard again and Max winced at the impact. "Why did you stop me?"

"You couldn't have saved him," her voice was soft and her eyes were cast down toward the floor. Not a moment later did the fist make contact with her already swollen and cut jaw. They all heard the pop but Rain ignored it and spun around to hit the door.

"Where are the bodies, where did they go?" Kaplan was on the verge of a major breakdown. Max could see that; she got up in silence and placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, sweat dripped down his face.

"We're all fucked," she shook her head and gently rubbed his back trying to calm him down. He shook his head and stepped away from her.

"There's too many of those things out there, we won't be able to get out from her, whatever they are," Rain rubbed at her sore hand and turned to look at Kaplan.

"Whatever they are? It's pretty obvious what the fuck they are. Those people used to work here, didn't you see the lab coats the-the name badges!"

"The people who used to work here are dead, those things aren't human anymore," Rain sighed and checked her ammo. She had none and in her anger at this now known fact, she threw her weapon to the floor.

"Fucking useless now," she muttered. Rain looked up and briefly glanced at Max whose jaw was already bruising from the punch she had delivered. She sighed feeling just a little guilty.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

* * *

"I've got one in the breach and one extra mag," Rain popped the bullet out of her handgun and fiddled with it. She stared accusingly at the empty handgun and sighed. The banging against the doors was making them all, with the exception of Rain, jumpy and putting them on edge. The sliding doors kept moving violently from the force the dead were putting on it.

Max watched Kaplan hold his gun nervously and stare at the door. She stood from her spot on the floor and touched Kaplan's shoulder like she had before. He looked at her; his eyes had so many questions. So much pain. Desperation.

"It would make me feel better if you sat next to me," her voice was raw, cracked from emotion threatening to escape her body. He nodded slowly and they both sat down together. Carefully she took his hand and he squeezed it. They both knew that on the outside, he was comforting her, but in reality, she was comforting him.

The door opened violently just to the left of them and Max and Kaplan both jumped up as Rain leveled her gun at Alice who'd just entered the room along with Matt.

"Don't shoot! They're right behind us!"

"Then close the fucking door!" Max yelled right back, she winced in pain as searing heat shot through her jaw. She watched as Matt, Alice, and Spence threw their weight behind the door trying to shut it. Rain began to help and Max threw herself toward them. Kaplan had his gun leveled ready to fire in case any got through.

Max watched the dead trying to claw at the arm of Spence and she stood and began to pry their cold dead fingers off of his arm. Finally with a grunt they managed to push the door closed and lock it. Spence nodded at Max as he muttered a loud, 'Son of a bitch.'

Alice went for the door and Kaplan stopped her, "They're waiting for us out there too."

"And that way?"

"It's a dead end. There's no way out of the Queen's chamber."

"So we wait, when they don't hear from you they'll send back up right?" Spence looked to either of the soldiers then to Max, Alice, and Matt. "Right?" They only looked at him and shook their heads.

"We don't have much time. The doors we passed on our way in, they're on a time. They'll seal shut in under an hour. It's a fail safe. The only way to be sure the incident doesn't spread, to keep it contained," Kaplan shook his head and watched as Alice grabbed Max by the arm and motioned for her to grab the bag.

"Why are you only telling us this now? We're trapped half a fucking mile under ground!" She hated to admit it, but Spence had a point.

"What are you doing?" Rain looked at them as Max grabbed the bag and followed her into the room.

"I'm turning the bitch back on," Kaplan turned to look at Alice and Max. Rain's jaw dropped slightly as she shook her head.

"That's not a good idea!" Kaplan shouted as he walked after them; the women were rather hard to catch up to when they were determined to get where they wanted to.

"She'll know a way out." Alice made her way into the room and she took the bag from Max who nodded. She unzipped the bag and began to pull out the required items.

"Yeah well the homicidal bitch killed my fucking team!" Rain hurried after Kaplan followed shortly by Spence and Matt.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way out of here. That circuit board you were talking about? Can you bypass it?"

"I'm sure she'll be just happy to help us after the way she's been treated." Oh how Spence's voice and sarcasm grated on her nerves. She wondered vaguely if that was how people felt around her.

"Yeah," Kaplan nodded, sure he could do it.

"So do it.," she pressed some buttons on the sides of the Queen's base.

"Circuit breaker is disabled. If I hit this switch, she won't be able to shut down. She'll fry." The red lights that usually displayed the Red Queen issued a loud screeching noise and a bit of red light before failing completely.

"The initial charge must have damaged her boards," Kaplan looked at Alice as the Red Queen began to speak.

"Ahh, there you are. Things have gotten out of control I gather," Rain lurched forward in an attempt to get the switch from Kaplan, who much like the actions of an older and taller brother, held it above her head in a desperate attempt to keep it from her.

"Give me that switch I'm gonna fry her ass!" Max grabbed her arm and pulled her back with force. Rain rounded on her ready to punch her for the second time that night.

"I don't want to fucking die here," Max growled out and Rain relaxed and stepped away from Kaplan.

"I did warn you didn't I?" Her voice was childish, almost innocent and playful. It made Max sick to her stomach just to hear her speak.

"Tell us what the hell is going on down here," Max had a hand on Rain's arm, who either didn't notice or didn't care. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why her team was gone.

"Research and development," it was stated so matter of factly it kind of struck Max as odd.

"What about the t-virus?" Good ol' Matt, always focused on the main problem at hand. His eyes switched over to Max as the Red Queen began her answer.

"The t-virus was a major medical breakthrough, although it also clearly possessed highly profitable military applications," Matt looked like he was going to slug Max in the face. Pull a Rain, as Max would later call it. Rain carefully put herself between Matt and Max. This shocked Max just a little bit, she was still under the impression that Rain hated her or at the very least was still pissed off at her.

"How does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan stared up at the camera that was essentially the Red Queen's eyes.

"Even in death the human body remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow. New cells are produced and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The t-virus provides a massive jolt both to cellular growth and those electrical charges. Put quite simply, it reanimates the body." At this Max looked up and shook her head.

"Hey now, that's not true. At least the first part anyway. Hair and fingernails don't grow. After you die your body dries out causing the skin on your body to recede, which shows more hair and nails. The rest I don't know about," Rain turned to look at her and sighed.

"I don't think it's smart to be correcting the computer," Max bit her lip and winced at the movement.

"Yeah, well, computer's wrong," she muttered and Rain laughed a little before lightly patting her on the cheek.

"It brings the dead back to life," Spence just went on, stating things even after ignoring the tidbit that Max had thrown in. She found that part was important. She was smarted than the computer; well at least when it came to that.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the most basic of impulses. The most basic needs," she had never heard a computer be so over dramatic before. It was different. She was used to playing with the stupid voice module on her computer which made it sound so...fake.

"Which is?" Oh right, they were still talking to the computer.

"The need to feed," cue dramatic music? Nope, she didn't hear any. With a sigh she leaned into Rain who just leaned right back into her.

"How do you kill one?" That's a great question, why couldn't she ask great questions?

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain."

"You mean shoot them in the head," Rain sounded victorious. She knew what the stupid AI meant.

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" There goes Rain's moment to soak in her moment of clarity.

"The t-virus escaped into the air conditioning system. An uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean, it's capable of changing from liquid to airborne, airborne to blood transmission. Depending on survivor rate, it's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive so I took steps."

"Steps?"

"You must understand, those who become infected I can't allow to leave."

In an instant Spence was on the defense. "Whoa, we're not infected," he held up his hands as though she were holding a gun to him.

"One bite, one scratch from these creatures is enough, and then you become one of them," as soon as this was said, all eyes with the exception of Max who'd already known this, turned to gaze at Rain who stared at her bloody hand. Spence took a step away from her out of fear.

"A scan of my systems tells me my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?" Her voice changed again. Now she sounded innocent and curious; just like a child.

"Insurance. We need a way out of here," Alice took the button from Kaplan for a moment before waving it in front of the camera to show the Red Queen that they meant business.

"If you refuse to help at anytime, I flip the switch. You understand?" Alice meant business, that much was obvious.

"There's a hidden door beneath my servers. Open the panel and it will be there," well, was it just her or did the Red Queen seem to give up that information a little too quickly?

Rain quickly moved the panel and opened the hidden latch door to the sewers. How did she know it was the sewers? She could smell it. It was faint but it was there. Max, Alice, and Rain all peered down into the opening in the floor. Alice looked at Rain who turned and looked at Max.

"Ladies first," Max grinned slightly and took a step down the ladder.

"So what does that make you Rain?" Alice smirked as she asked Rain who only smiled at her in return before flipping both the girls off. Max who'd gone down about halfway already mocked shock.

"Now what did I do to you? I'm hurt by this," she went to put a hand over her heart and somehow managed to forget she was climbing down a ladder and slipped falling straight on her ass.

Alice was the first to respond, "Oh shit! You okay?"

"Well, my ass hurts," slowly Max stood and rubbed both cheeks with her hands.

Behind her, Rain dropped on her feet like a cat, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"That's not the only thing I'd like you to kiss," Max winked at her and they both laughed as Alice and the others filed down behind them.

"Kap and I will take the lead, stay behind us," Rain nodded at Kaplan and they both drew their sidearms and lead the way.

"What is this place?"

"Utility tunnels."

"Or sewers. Depending on how you smell it," Spence nodded in agreement and then sighed as they kept walking. The two soldiers still leading the way with their guns drawn.

"We've been in here before, we're going in circles!"

"Keep moving," Max gently shoved him along, "I don't feel like getting eaten. Well, at least not by cannibals."

Spence turned and glared at her before walking ahead and clearly getting more and more frustrated by their seemingly circular walking.

"This is the route the computer gave us," Kaplan pointed it out on a piece of paper before Spence walked up and slapped his hand up.

"Why are you listening to her?"

Max caught Kaplan before he slipped backward and shoved Spence hard.

Rain grabbed him and slammed him against a circular grate out of anger, "Enough already! You put your hands on anyone else again, I'll shoot you myself! Those things won't need to bite they'll be able to lick it off the ground!"

"Besides, those things are close behind us, we need to keep moving," Alice put a hand on his shoulder in trying to keep him from losing his shit again. It was then that through the grate the dead grabbed Spence and yanked him hard against the wires. They tried desperately to gnaw on him and turn him into zombie chow.

"That grate isn't gonna hold! We should keep moving!" Max watched as Matt and Kaplan yanked Spence away from the dead and she spun on her heel with Alice to try to head in that direction but they were confronted by more of the dead. Alice did some weird trick where she locked both of her hands together and struck the dead man in the face sending him to the ground.

Max kicked one in the gut and he fell, she would have celebrated had there not been anymore behind him.

"Jesus Christ! HOLD IT! There's too many of them!" Matt was freaking out and along with Spence they tried to use the grate as a barricade between them and the hungry monsters behind it. Max watched as Rain aimed her gun for one and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm; the infection was running rampant in her body. She turned again just in time to catch Alice jumping up and using her thighs to snap the neck of a ridiculously tall coworker.

"Damn girl," she mumbled just as she felt the overwhelming pain of something taking a chunk out of her ankle. With a scream she swung her other leg and stomped on the dead woman repeatedly. It wouldn't budge; not until Rain boot stomped its head in one go, she then turned back to continue helping the boys with the grate.

Alice spun on her and realized that there were too many of them, she grabbed Max's arm and they went to the others.

"Up on the pipes! There's too many! Get to the pipes!" She didn't have to tell Spence twice as he was up there in a matter of moments. Alice followed with the help of Matt below her pushing up then with the help of both Spence and Alice he got up as well. Max threw her weight against the grate holding back a large group of the dead and Rain nodded at her, she nodded back as Rain yelled at Kaplan to get to the pipes stating that they could manage.

Max pushed with all her might and finally put her back to it in trying to stop them better; her eyes followed Kaplan as he pushed one of the dead away from him and started to climb. She saw as a dead woman grabbed his leg in trying to bite him; so she pushed off the grate and ran shoulder out into the dead woman. She knocked her to the floor and Kaplan climbed to the top without any further incident. She got up only to be bit on the shoulder and with a scream she tried her damnedest to get it away from her.

BAM! A loud gunshot rang out and the dead woman fell to the ground, legitimately dead this time. She turned and looked at Rain who nodded at her; she saw the man bite her before she could do anything. The gun dropped to the floor with a clatter and Rain pushed the dead away from her before bending to retrieve her weapon.

Max limped toward her as fast as her torn ankle would allow her to. Rain froze as she aimed the weapon at the man who'd been her team-mate. He went in for the neck bite but Max shoved him hard; he just bounced off the wall and turned on Max. Rain fired a shot sending brain matter and coagulated blood flying all over Max's face and the utility tunnel walls. Rain elbowed another dead man before grabbing Max's arm and yanking her toward the pipes. Together they climbed up the straining pipes.

They sat next to each other panting; their breathing labored from the exertion and adrenaline coursing through their veins. Slowly Rain put an arm around Max and pulled her to her. Max didn't fight it, instead she just leaned into her.


	5. Part V

Part V

* * *

"Rain," there was a brief pause in Alice's questioning. "Rain?"

Rain had one hand extended beyond the pipes; she allowed the blood to drip from the bite on her hand into the frenzied crowd of the dead. Her other hand carefully secured Max, who'd fallen asleep a few moments ago, to her side. She was careful not to jostle the sleeping woman, and she slowly looked up at Alice, "What?"

"We have to do something about your wounds," Rain shook her head.

"I'm fine," Max stirred beside her and she tightened her grip, careful not to let her fall. Alice slowly put a hand on her shoulder trying to check the bite on her arm a little better. Rain yanked her arm away abruptly which caused Max to wake up. She slid a little toward the edge and a panic nearly set in when Rain pulled her back.

"I said I'm fine," she muttered as she eased Max back. Max looked around; confusion etched her face. She made sure Max was okay before letting her go. Her eyes glazed over just a little and she held both hands over the crowd below her.

"You like that? You like the way it tastes, don't you?" Rain had a demented smile playing on her lips.

"Stop antagonizing the zombies Rain," Max mumbled as she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. She pulled her leg up to her chest and slid the blood soaked shoe off along with the shredded sock. She winced as she touched it carefully; the Achilles tendon had been torn. She slid off the other shoe and yanked the filthy wet sock off and tossed it into the crowd below them. Kaplan had watched her; he pulled a roll of gauze from his vest and passed it to her. She offered a quiet thank you before rolling it tightly around the bleeding ankle wound. Carefully she pulled her shoes back on and sighed.

Kaplan was sweating, he was scared, and he was close to that breakdown again, "She was right. We're all going to die down here." He looked to Alice and then to Max and back to Alice again.

Alice shook her head, "No. We're getting out of here. All of us."

Kaplan shook his head but allowed Matt to lead them away on the pipes. The further they got the shakier the pipes were. They finally had room to stand and they walked along the pipes. Max, who was now somehow behind Kaplan didn't like heights and was holding onto the wires for dear God. She watched as Matt kicked open the grate ahead of them.

Alice turned to look at Max and Kaplan, worry in her eyes for these two who seemed nervous, "You two okay?" Kaplan nodded shortly and Max didn't even look at her. Max grabbed Kaplan's arm in an attempt to steady herself; he turned and grabbed her hand in a reassuring manner. Alice kept on and the wiring holding the pipe up pulled from the wall and snapped. The pipe fell and Alice grabbed on to it while Spence and Matt came from nowhere and grabbed her arm. The rest of the pipe fell causing Kaplan to slip and fall off dragging Max with him. Alice launched herself off the falling pipe and was then pulled to safety.

"MAX! KAPLAN!" Alice yelled at them to get up, but upon impact Kaplan had smacked his head on the ground pretty hard. Things were a blur and he was dazed. Max who had landed, unfortunately for Kaplan, on his upper thigh causing him to go breathless, rolled off and up. She pushed a few of the dead together causing a domino effect of them falling backward. She watched Kaplan elbow a woman in the face, he seemed to realize before her that there were too many of them. He kicked off one and rolled over from the force of it. He got to his feet in time to kick one in the chest sending it over a pipe. His arm reached Max before another zombie could take a chunk out of her shoulder.

"Help them!" Max's head snapped up in time to see Rain trying to fire her gun at those around them.

"I can't!" She tried closing an eye in an attempt to focus on one target.

"What are you waiting for?" Max used her elbow to hit another in the face while Kaplan swung around and stuck a knife in the same one's forehead.

"I can't focus!" The panic in Rain's voice was heart-wrenching, "I can't see!"

Max was knocked into Kaplan and he carefully rolled her off him to the spot next to him just as a dead man fell on them. Kaplan kept him at bay before he could bite either of them; a gunshot rang out and the dead man fell limp and fell away from them. They looked up in time to see Alice holding the gun. Rain was rubbing at her eyes trying desperately to see clearly. It was clear that the infection was wreaking havoc on her system.

"Kaplan! Max! Go up! Get up there!" Kaplan tried to get Max to go up first but she pushed him up with her shoulder. In her mind, she was already bit, Kaplan had a chance. She used most of her strength to get him up there then slowly, with a boot to the face of a dead man, she climbed up after him. She slid partially down the pipe; her palms were slick with sweat and blood that she wasn't sure was hers.

"Come on Max! You can do it!" Her mind registered that it was Matt and she wondered why he was encouraging her. She looked up in time to see Kaplan pull himself into a sitting position. He was breathing heavily but he quickly got onto his stomach to pull her up. With a pant she leaned into him and they both fell back trying to catch their breaths.

"Stay there, we're gonna come get you!" Alice looked at Rain who nodded in agreement.

"We aren't going anywhere," Max yelled over the crowd of the dead. "Though I don't really see the point."

"Cut this wire and throw it to them. Then we can go get them," Alice looked around for something to cut the wire.

Max sat up as Kaplan did to watch him pull out his revolver. He emptied the contents into his hand and pulled out a single round, he looked at her and held it up. She bit her lip, "Make it count Kap, make it count." She laid back down and sighed deeply.

Kaplan carefully grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I want you to go."

Their faces held the shock they felt at this. "No, we're not leaving you two."

"Yes, you are," he squeezed her hand again.

"No," it was simple but it spoke what they all felt.

"You can't kill all of them, and we're not going anywhere. I want you go no. Now...please," Rain sniffed hard and wiped the sweat away from her face. She turned before looking back at them again and started walking away. Alice looked at Rain as she walked and then turned to look at both the men behind her.

"Just do it Alice," she looked back at Max who'd sat back up. Max winced as she saw Rain slip; Matt caught her and helped her walk away.

"Go now!" His voice was pleading, he wanted them to have the chance to make it.

"Please go," Max slid back and leaned against the tunnel wall, not wanting to look at her friend anymore.

"GO!" Max flinched as he yelled and she heard the slow unsure steps of Alice finally leaving them. She watched Kap's back move as he put the single round back into the first chamber. He looked at her and she leaned around to see a zombie crawling up the pipe. He held out the gun for her if she wanted to opt out. Slowly, she grabbed the gun from him and pulled the hammer back on the weapon. Carefully she placed the gun to the side of her head.


	6. Part VI

Part VI

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the tunnels. Rain winced at the thought of either of those two they'd left shooting themselves. Anger and guilt clawed at her.

* * *

Max had whipped the revolver around and shot the zombie crawling up the pipe. Kaplan watched it fall to the ground with a satisfied sigh, he spun and kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened as he pulled away, shock coursing through her. He smiled and started to crawl back through the tunnels. She only delayed long enough to chuck the empty revolver at the next zombie crawling up the pipe before she followed him. They crawled for what felt like hours but was only minutes. They stopped for a moment to rest and she grabbed his arm. She checked the amount of time they had left before the doors would be locked. She cursed softly and started crawling again. He followed her and panted at her increased pace.

"Your wound, it's bleeding badly," Kaplan noted as his palm slipped on the blood her ankle had left.

"I'll live," she paused for a moment and he nudged her leg at her abrupt stop, "Or maybe I won't, but it isn't me dying you'll have to worry about."

She heard him sigh as she continued crawling through. It was a minute or two later when they found a hole in the ceiling; well it wasn't actually a hole, but a manhole cover. Max attempted to stand and push it but her ankle gave out and she slipped. Kaplan caught her before she went over the edge of the pipe.

"Let me get it," he carefully set her down and she immediately doubled over before vomiting her guts out.

Kaplan smiled, "Glad I got that kiss outta the way early then." He pushed up using his shoulders to lift it out-of-the-way enough so he could see. He scanned the room in a circle and decided it was safe enough for them to enter.

He checked the pockets of his vest for useful items; a flash-bang, an automatic screwdriver, a couple of wires and a piece of gum. He tore that in half and gave her the bigger end before putting the rest into his mouth. Max gratefully took it and chewed slowly, glad to have something other than the taste of vomit in her mouth. Unzipping his vest, he passed it to her. She looked at it and he shrugged so she tossed it onto the dead who instantly tore it apart thinking that maybe it contained some sort of fleshy delicacy.

Kaplan climbed up and lent her his hand; she grabbed hold as tightly as her sweaty palms could. He pulled most of her weight up for her and she collapsed into him from exertion. She hadn't realized how weak she was. Her forehead dripped sticky sweat, and again she felt the need to vomit. Kaplan only let go of her for a moment to close the manhole. He listened to her puke again and sighed.

"Come on," he helped her walk down the hallway; somehow they'd ended up near the labs they'd originally walked into. They heard the sound of a door slamming and locking, and Spence running through the hallway. He hadn't seen them. Kaplan was about to yell to him when Max clapped a clammy hand over his mouth. Her eyes begged him to be quiet so he nodded and he helped her slowly get to the door it seemed Spence had run from.

Kaplan tugged at the door trying desperately to get it open. He kicked the door in frustration and yelled, "Open the fucking door!"

"Kap...," she whispered.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Not until my demands have been met," came the Red Queen's monotonous reply.

"What demands?"

"Kaplan," Max mumbled softly; she gently prodded his side and he turned to look at her. Carefully she held up the switch, "Fry the bitch."

He took the switch and flashed her a smile before hitting it. The door swung open to show Rain, Alice, and Matt. Alice carried a fire axe in her hands and Rain got up off her knees in a moment's time.

"What we miss?" Max looked at them and then jumped only slightly when the creature slammed into the window across the room.

"Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her. But I'm thinking it's time to go. NOW," Kaplan held Max up and the door open for them as they ran out. Matt helped him slam the door shut behind them.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kap yelled as the creature slammed repeatedly into the door in trying to get out.

"It's a long story!" Before Kaplan could even turn around, they'd gone around the corner. Rain had paused and looked at the sickly Max, carefully she put Max's shoulder over hers and Kaplan had her other side. Kaplan helped her carry Max down the stairs. They'd pretty much caught up to Alice.

Max turned to look at Rain, "Look at this. I feel like a blushing bride with my woman carrying me over the threshold, so romantic."

Rain sniffed and turned her head away, "You been throwing up? Damn that smells like you drank an entire bottle of tequila."

Max grinned slightly and Rain laughed at her before hopping onto the train with her. Kaplan and Rain carefully set her down and Kaplan went straight to work the train. Rain, Max, and Matt turned to look toward the sound of Alice killing a turned Spence.

"We're leaving!" They felt the rumble of the train starting beneath their feet. Alice jumped onto the train as Rain sat down next to Max.

"Probably shoulda just left me there," Max slowly reached to scratch at the bite wound on her ankle. It was itching like crazy.

"Don't scratch that," Rain smacked her hand like a parent scolding a child.

"Itches," Max mumbled out.

"Means it's healing," Rain gently brushed the hair that was sticking to Max's forehead away. Next to them Alice was opening the case with the antivirus and preparing a needle for use. Rain pulled Max's arm out and prepared her vein for the injection; she watched Max flinch and go whiter than she'd been before.

"Afraid of needles?" When Max nodded, Rain leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand gently caressed Max's cheek. Alice pulled the needle out of Max's arm and got the next one ready for Rain.

Max watched as Rain went through the process of being injected; her eyes were soft and her lips held a small smile.

"I can die happy now," Max grinned cheekily at Rain and Alice.

"You're not going to die."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"We all die some time."

"That's depressing," Alice stared at Max then pulled out another syringe; she took Max's other arm in her hand, "Just in case."

Rain slowly covered her eyes while Alice slid the needle in and pushed down on the plunger. Alice slid the needle out and closed the case containing the vials of virus and antivirus.

Rain pulled Max against her and they sat against the wall; she put her arm around the cold shaking woman, carefully she pressed her lips to her forehead and held her against her.

"You'll shoot me, right?" Rain leaned her head back and looked at the woman whose eyes were closed.

"What?"

"If I turn into one of those soulless bastards, you'll shoot me right?" She opened her eyes only a little to see Rain's reaction.

"You're not going to turn," she lightly tapped Max's nose with her forefinger, "so get that out of your head."

"But if I do-"

"Then I'll shoot you. But only if you'll shoot me."

"Only if you promise to eat me," Max closed her eyes again and smiled just a little before Rain laughed.

"I'll shoot both of you myself if you two don't shut up," though she said this, Alice smiled knowing that these two would be alright. (Or at least hoping.)

They watched Max fall asleep on Rain's shoulder. The two women exchanged worried glances and Rain slowly drew her handgun and pressed it to the woman's head.

"I changed my mind, I don't want you to shoot me," Rain jumped slightly and dropped the gun on the floor.

"You bitch," Max smiled as Alice and Rain laughed.


	7. Part VII

Part VII

* * *

It was then that a massive set of claws went through the steel siding of the compartment; unfortunately Matt caught the tail end of the gouge leaving massive bleeding gashes on his upper arm.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Kaplan's voice rang out; he applied a little more pressure to the speed lever. All around them the creatures massive claws were gouging holes into the steel box protecting them.

"Just get us the fuck out of here Kaplan!" Rain yelled as she got up and fired a shot through the metal. The sound of a terrifying screech signifying she'd hit it.

"No go Rain! Any faster and we'll fly off the tracks!"

Rain threw herself into the cab with Kaplan just as the creature tore through the wall beside him. It's huge claw swiped at air as Rain threw him backward out of the cab and into Matt who caught him. It swung again and caught the middle of Rain's shirt tearing it in half before she jumped away. Matt ran for the back door and locked it just in time for the creature to slam into the door. Taking that as his cue, Kaplan slammed the cab door closed before it could come back and attack from that side again.

The door flew off and struck Matt sending him flying; before he could blink it was in front of him. Rain fired a single round striking it in what would have been its eye giving Matt time to slide back and away from it. She fired three more rounds before its massive tongue flew out and caught Alice by a booted foot and swinging her into Rain. The gun flew out of her hand and slid across the floor and came to a halt at Max's thigh. Kaplan and Matt took this time to slam the steel bars that hung in the compartment straight into it, pinning it to the wall for a moment's time.

Again it shot its monstrous tongue out; it whipped it about very much like a child's jump rope before slapping Alice's face. She turned back and grabbed one of the smaller pipes, she used it to pin its tongue to the grate before slamming another, sharper edged, pipe through it, leaving it scrabbling to get its tongue back.

"Open the doors! NOW!" Alice yelled for either of the other survivors. Rain slowly got up and shook off the hit she'd taken while Kaplan slammed his hand onto the button which opened the doors causing the creature to fall through and get a serious case of road burn and electrical shock. It died after a few moments of its screeching.

Kaplan closed the doors and helped Alice up off the ground. They both turned to find Matt staring at his open wound; it bled freely. Rain paused as she watched Max begin to stand up. She stood and took a staggering step toward Rain; slowly she raised an arm and held out the item in her hand.

"Might wanna keep this handy, just in case," Max flashed Rain a smile as she took the gun from her. Kaplan breathed a sigh of relief before getting back into the cab to stop the train. With only seconds left, Rain picked Max up and threw her over her shoulder and jumped off. She rushed down the first set of stairs and then up the last set with Kaplan, Alice, and Matt right behind her. The doors closed and sealed shut for what should have been permanently.

Rain set her down and helped her walk through the dining area. Now ahead of them, Alice staggered, finally able to rest after the events of the night. Kaplan looked at Rain and Max before looking around, his eyes cautious and wary. They stepped into a circular room leading to the exit; Alice finally collapsed to the floor and Matt put a comforting arm around her. Behind them, Rain sat holding an exhausted Max.

"I think I left my jacket back there," came the voice of Max.

"You wanna go back and get it?" Rain shook her head with a smile on her face, "Loca, I'll buy you a new one."

"I'm not crazy, you're crazy."

"I think after tonight, we're all a little crazy."

Matt was speaking to Alice who was crying; clearly she felt she'd failed the others. J.D., One, the medic Max had hit on, the other two men they hadn't learned the names of, and Lisa.

"...there is nothing you could have done. The corporation did this, not you, and now we finally have the proof." Alice nodded along with Matt's words trying to allow him to convince her that this somehow wasn't her fault.

"That way Umbrella can't get-," he winced and his shoulder jerked, "-get away with this." His shoulder jerked again and he put a hand over it for a moment. He flinched again and held onto where the wound was this time. He grunted in pain; his head bobbing up and down between looking at the wound and to Alice.

"What is it?" Alice became alert and looked closely at his wound. He threw himself to the floor in pain; his fingers digging into the skin around the gouges. A brief scream left his lips as he twitched on the floor.

Max attempted to sit up to try to help him but Rain pulled her back and closer to the wall; Kaplan did the same, while Alice opened the case, "You're infected but you're going to be okay! I'm not losing you too."

It was then that the doors opened wide; bright blinding light caused them all to wince away from it. Six people in bio-hazard suits walked in.

"Help!" Matt's yells were desperate as the pain was intensifying.

"Help him! What are you doing?" Alice was panicking as Rain tried to get Max and Kaplan up. Alice began to fight against the people who were taking Matt away and into a quarantine zone. Rain swung on one catching him in the face and sending him to the ground; Kaplan kicked another before being brought down to the ground by two more men who'd come in.

Rain's fist caught another in the face and a gunshot rang out, it sent Rain to the floor from the force of it. Next to her Max fell, "No!"

Alice continued to fight with a greater determination; she screamed for Matt and tried to run down the hallway and only got far enough for her to hear the men speak.

"He's mutating. I want him in the Nemesis Program."

It took four men to detain Alice. Four men to hold her down and drug her. It took four minutes to carry all four of the beaten down survivors down the hall and into quarantine.

It took four days for them to reopen the Hive.  
It took four weeks for everything to go to Hell.

END  
To be continued...


End file.
